Liechtenstein 50 frank coin
Liechtenstein |value= 50.00 franken |years= *1956 *1961 *1988 *1990 *2006 |mass= |diameter= |composition= gold |shape= round |alignment= coin |obverse= and , year (1956) *Franz Joseph II, year (1961, 1988) * , year (1990) * (2006) }} |reverse= , value }} The 50 franken coin was a commemorative coin minted in 1956, 1961, 1988, 1990, and 2006 by Liechtenstein. History 1956 coin During 1956, the first 50 frank coin of Liechtenstein was minted, in commemoration of and . It was composed of .900 fine gold, had a mass of 11.29 grams, and a diameter of 26 millimeters. The coin was designed by Austrian artist, Edwin Grienauer. Depicted on the obverse were Franz Joseph II and Gina, circled by the inscription, "FRANZ·JOSEF·II·UND·GINA·VON·LIECHTENSTEIN" and the year of minting. Displayed on the reverse was the of Liechtenstein with the state title (FÜRSTENTUM LIECHTENSTEIN) above and the value below. Only 17,000 of these coins were produced. 1961 coin In 1961, in commemoration of the 100th anniversary of the National Bank of Liechtenstein, the second 50 frank coin was introduced. It was composed of .900 fine gold, had a mass of 11.29 grams, and a diameter of 26 millimeters. The coin was designed by Austrian engraver and medallist, Ferdinand Welz. On the coin's obverse was an image of Prince Franz Joseph II, surrounded by the inscription, "FRANZ JOSEF II. FÜRST VON LIECHTENSTEIN" and the year of minting. Displayed on the coin's reverse was the coat of arms of Liechtenstein with the state title above and the year of minting below. Twenty-thousand were produced. 1988 coin In commemoration of the 50th year of Franz Joseph II, another 50 frank coin was minted in 1988. It was composed of .900 fine gold, had a mass of 10 grams, and a diameter of 23 millimeters. The designer, Georg Malin, had engraved an image of Franz Joseph II on the obverse, surrounded by a legend reading, "FRANZ-JOSEF II. FÜRST VON LIECHTENSTEIN", and the year of minting. On the reverse was the coat of arms of Liechtenstein with the value, and an inscription reading, "FÜNFZIG JAHRE FÜRST VON LIECHTENSTEIN". These coins had a total mintage of 35,000. Coin of Hans-Adam II To commemorate the succession of Prince in 1990, a 50 frank coin was minted. It was composed of .900 fine gold, had a mass of 10 grams, and a diameter of 23 millimeters. The coin was designed by artist, Josef Fösleitner. A portrait of Prince Hans-Adam II was depicted on the obverse, along with the year of minting and inscriptions reading "HANS-ADAM II. FÜRST VON LIECHTENSTEIN" and "ERBHULDIGUNG". Shown on the reverse was the coat of arms of Liechtenstein with the state title and value. Only 25,000 of these coins were produced. Coin of Johann I To commemorate the 200th anniversary of Liechtenstein's sovereignty, a 50 frank coin was minted during 2006. Unlike all of the previous 50 frank coins, the 2006 commemorative coin was composed of .999 fine gold. It had a mass of 8.88 grams and a diameter of 16.4 millimeters. The coin was designed by Eberle J. Winnenink. On the obverse of the coin was an image of Prince with the legends, "JOHANN I. FÜRST VON LIECHTENSTEIN" and "1760, 1836". Displayed on the reverse was the coat of arms of Liechtenstein with the state title, value, and an inscription reading, "1806 SOUVERÄNITÄT 2006". See also *Liechtenstein 10 frank coin References *Numista: 50 Franken — Franz Josef II (Franz Josef II and Princess Gina) — Liechtenstein 1956 *Numista: 50 Franken — Franz Josef II (National Bank) — Liechtenstein 1961 *Numista: 50 Franken — Franz Josef II (Anniversary of Reign) — Liechtenstein 1988 *Numista: 50 Franken — Hans Adam II (Succession of Hans Adam II) — Liechtenstein 1990 *Numista: 50 Franken — Hans Adam II (200 Years of Sovereignty) — Liechtenstein 2006 Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of Liechtenstein Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with German inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Dated coins Category:Gold Category:Liechtenstein frank Category:Non-dated coins Category:Round coins